A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a relatively thin, flat display device made up of a number of color or monochrome pixels arrayed in front of a light source or reflector. For example, an LCD device may include an LCD screen including a pixel array, and a backlight arranged behind the LCD screen such that the pixel array is positioned to receive light emitted by the backlight. In a full-color LCD device, each pixel of the pixel array may include three subpixels configured to display red, green, and blue light, respectively. More particularly, each subpixel may include a liquid crystal shutter and a color filter configured to display one of the three (red, green, or blue) colors of light. In order to form an image, the shutters of the subpixels may be opened for differing time intervals in each refresh cycle, and the corresponding color filters may display their respective colors when the shutters are opened. The length of the time interval in which each shutter is opened may determine the intensity of the color displayed in the subpixel, and the combination of the red, green, and blue colors may provide a full-color pixel. An array of full-color pixels may be used to generate a full-color image.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional LCD display device 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the display device 100 includes a backlight 102 and an LCD screen 105. The backlight 102 is configured to emit light having a white or near-white color, which may be used to illuminate the LCD screen 105. The LCD screen 105 includes an array of red, green, and blue (RGB) color filters 130, and a corresponding array of liquid crystal shutters 120. The red color filter 130r is configured to allow passage of red light, but prevent passage of green and blue light. Similarly the green color filter 130g and the blue color filter 130b are configured to allow passage of green and blue light, respectively, and prevent passage of other colors of light. The liquid crystal shutters 120 are controlled by a shutter controller 110. Each group of red, green, and blue color filters 130 and the corresponding liquid crystal shutters 120 are arranged to form four pixels 115a-115d. In each display cycle, the shutter controller 110 is configured to selectively open the liquid crystal shutters 120 for predetermined periods of time to combine the red, green, and/or blue light provided by the color filters 130 such that each pixel 115a-115d displays a desired color at a desired brightness level.